All's fair in Love and War
by MissMe2306
Summary: I don't hate Lisanna because she's a horrible person, in truth, she's actually really caring and nice. Sadly. I just hate her because I think Natsu's starting to like her more than me, and as Juvia would put it, she's simply my love rival. My love rival that's going to wallow in the despair of her defeat. Well you know what they say, all is fair in love and war.


All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 1- And So The Games Begin.

I mean, I didn't hate Lisanna because she was a bad person, in all honesty, she was actually really caring, sweet, nice and innocent. Much to my dismay.

No, I simply hated her because it's beginning to look like Natsu's having more fun with her than me lately, and that is a big no no. So, as Juvia would put it, Lisanna is officially my love rival. And, people have yet to know that I'm a very competitive person. I guess it came from back at the Heartfillia manor where I could get anything with a snap of my fingers. So because of this, there is no chance that I, Lucy Heartfillia, will lose to the likes of Lisanna in this war. I'll have her begging for mercy as she wallows in a pit of despair.

Okay, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, but you get the point.

"He's gotten so much stronger!" Lisanna said to her older sister. Mira was currently cleaning some of the mugs over the counter while Lisanna sat on the other side and no more than two seats away from me.

"Yeah, he looks really good too," Mira said and wiggled her eyebrows. "He's the one that brought Lucy to the guild, right Lucy?"

I snapped my head up at the sound of the name, dumbly going "Huh?" before quickly snapping back to reality and answering the question. "Oh yeah, he brought me to the guild after he practically saved me. Kinda like the whole damsel in distress thing." I said with a small giggle. Hah, take that bitch.

"Really? You seem to have a knack for being the damsel in distress," Lisanna said and took a sip of her drink, soda, I think it was.

My smile dropped and I unknowingly clenched the pages of the novel that I had brought to the guild. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, I just heard about how you caused that whole mess with Gajeel, apparently after he beat team shadow gear and pretty much destroyed the guild. Then wasn't there that thing with midnight? Something to do with your magic or whatever." Lisanna said with a shrug before looking up at me with an all too innocent smile. Somehow, she managed to say that without sounding mean at all

OH IT WAS ON NOW. THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN.

Pfft, at least I managed to survive. Or not get thrown into another dimension. Or whatever happened to her.

I laughed and unclenched my now crumpled pages. "At least in the end of it all I have a prince charming to come and save me."

Lisanna didn't speak for a bit. "Yeah, I guess that's one of the advantages of being weak…" She mumbled from the top of her glass.

HAH. THAT'S RIGHT. ADMIT THAT I- WAIT DID THAT BITCH JUST SAY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID?

OHH SHE DID.

IT'S ON EVEN MORE THAN IT WAS BEFORE.

"And yet I still managed to be on one of the teams for the Grand Magic Games while you were simply cheering in the crowds." By now, Mira had left to go serve some orders. I saw something shine in Lisanna's eyes and I couldn't feel like she was also in this war with me. I'm sure she was thinking the same.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said cheerfully as he came and sat beside me. THAT'S RIGHT. NOT THE SEAT BESIDE LISANNA. HAH.

"Me and Lisanna are going down town tomorrow, you wanna come?"

And just like that, my self-esteem boost vanished.

I wanted to agree and accept his offer, but I knew that if I dared to then Lisanna would think that I was desperate- WHICH I'M NOT- and I just couldn't have that.

So, I took in a deep breath, looked into his heart-melting eyes, smiled like the polite girl I am and shook my head. "No thanks, I would feel like the third-wheel if I tagged along." Plus I had to conspire some ideas against the silver-headed girl who could somehow make bobs look good even if I don't like them and I just ABSOLOUTLY DISPISE HER.

Lisanna had a smug grin on her lips that I just wanted to punch away. Why couldn't we have a Gray and Natsu sort of relationship where I could just throw her against the wall and people would shrug it off as normal?

Speaking of Gray-

"STOP TALKING TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND COME AND FIGHT ME FLAIM BRAIN!" He yelled from across the guild and I hoped that this girlfriend he was talking about was me.

"Bye Luce, bye Lisanna." He said before running of, his hand already covered in flames and ready to attack Gray. This time I wore the smug grin. Psh, I have a nickname, and where's hers? THAT'S RIGHT, NO WHERE. BECAUSE SHE HAS NONE.

"Hey Lis, Lu-chan" Levy greeted as she walked up to the two of us.

…Well I have two, she only has one.

**Just a funny twist I thought of in the Lisanna comes back and they don't really hit it off and they end up fighting over Natsu**

**A little change from all the Lucy getting kicked of Team Natsu.**

**I mean COME ON! THAT STORY HAS BEEN USED SO MANY TIMES THAT I'VE SEEN THIS ONE STORY SIMPLY CALLED 'Lucy leaves fairy tail' AND THE SUMMARY IS SOMETHING LIKE 'the typical Lucy leaves Fairy', LIKE PEOPLE AREN'T EVEN TRYING ANY MORE, THERE JUST LIKE, WHAT'S THE POINT TRYING TO THINK OF A WITTY TITLE AND A GOOD SUMMARY WHEN THERE'S ALREADY HUNDREDS LIKE IT, SO HERE YOU GO, WHAT EVS.**


End file.
